


Haunt You

by sanguiniel



Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Come Marking, Facials, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/pseuds/sanguiniel
Summary: Arkin can’t see ever telling anyone about this when he escapes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/gifts).



Arkin risks a glance at the Collector’s face to gauge his mood, how badly he might get hurt for not cooperating with whatever he had in mind today. 

The Collector’s lips were split in a grin, more bared teeth than anything else. His eyes gleamed from the mask in greedy, focused spots. One of few things then, that narrowed further when Arkin didn’t spot anything to keep his mouth open. 

He tries to turn away just once. A gloved hand twisting into his hair in the span of a second, snatched Arkin back in place with force that made his neck crack. He focused instead on not looking at the Collector any more than he had to. Eyes ahead, ignore what’s happening, ignore the blood hot in his cheeks from shame.

The Collector rubbed his cock teasingly slow across Arkin’s face, in no discernible pattern, just making sure to mark over all the skin he could reach. The head brushed over Arkin’s lips once, twice, and moved on before Arkin dared to think he could get away with sucking him off instead of this show. 

It’s embarrassing, humiliating, Arkin can’t see ever telling anyone about this when he escapes. His face burns more when he thinks about it and it must show, because the Collector’s breathing rasps harder and he makes a point to stroke messily over his cheeks where it feels hottest. 

The hand on his head pets and grips at random, scratches through his hair every so often. Arkin can feel streaks of drying blood rubbing off the glove into his hair. He should be sick, worry about what happened, but instead he’s just guiltily glad it wasn’t him this time.

Arkin catches it a second before the Collector finishes, flinches his eyes closed without thinking. Cum hits the bridge of his nose, drips down into a cut that stings. He can still hear skin on skin, more cum shooting out to turn the left side of his face into a mess before the Collector’s finally done. 

It never takes long. The Collector recovers himself, still cradling the back of Arkin’s head and standing close enough to feel the heat of him. Arkin’s bound hands twitch with the urge to scrub off his face but he manages to keep still, just long enough until he’s shoved back in the trunk to himself, waiting until it happens again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trapped Safe and Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596573) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman)




End file.
